Dulce de menta
by yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi
Summary: Era Navidad y Eren no tenía idea de lo que iba a regalarle a Levi. Pero para su suerte, Levi si sabía. LevixEren. Lemon. One-Shot.


**Más notas al final.**

**Aviso: **Este One-Shot NO lo escribí yo, originalmente se llama "Sweet Peppermint" de la autora Rukimii. Yo solamente me tome el tiempo de traducirlo para ustedes.  
**Advertencias: **Slash. Lemon explícito. LevixEren. Levi sonriendo(?).

**¡Disfruten! :) **

**-x-**

Era Navidad en la noche y Eren estaba sentado en el sofá cambiando los canales al azar, esperando a que Levi volviera a casa.  
Desde que ambos confesaron sus sentimientos, muchas cosas sucedieron. Besos, toques dulces, arrullos, palabras…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sonó a través de la sala. Levi llego, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser como un regalo. _"Estoy de vuelta."_

Eren inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. _"¿Dónde estabas? Tardaste"_ Levi dejó escapar un suspiro por la nariz, ocultando la caja en su espalda. _"Sólo fui a recoger algunas cosas, eso es todo."_ Mintió. Lo que realmente paso, es que él salió rápidamente a comprar algo para Eren, pero parece que le tomó más tiempo del que creyó.

Eren frunció los labios antes de mirar hacia abajo, sumido en sus pensamientos, olvidándose de la TV. El más bajo de los dos se dio cuenta de eso y caminó a su lado, todavía escondiendo la caja. _"¿Qué te pasa?"_

El moreno frunció el ceño antes de sacudir la cabeza. _"Yo… no es nada..."_, dijo, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo. Eso hizo que el otro se preocupe un poco. ¿Le ha pasado algo que le hizo molestarse o esta frustrado por algo? ¿Hizo algo mal para que su Eren este como este?

Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo, el moreno lo miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda. _"Yo... me olvidé de... el regalo."_ Admitió vergonzosamente. Levi parpadeó. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba a su lado, alborotándole el cabello castaño. _"Está bien. Sólo tú eres suficiente."_

Eren parpadeó, sorprendido de no verlo decepcionado o enfadado con él. También se sonrojó de lo que acaba de decir. Levi sonrió un poco ante el rostro sonrojado de Eren.

Los dos se sentaron juntos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Levi oyó un ruido extraño. _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ preguntó, mirando a Eren. Podía ver su boca formando una forma extraña, como si chupara algo. Eren lo miró. El castaño le sacó la lengua; un caramelo de menta estaba allí, pulido y brillante por su saliva.

Levi arqueó una ceja. _"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" _ Pregunta.

Él se encogió de hombros. _"Lo he recibido de Armin"_ Dijo Eren. El otro asintió con la cabeza lentamente, en realidad no tenía ningún comentario sobre eso. Hasta que, una brillante idea apareció en la cabeza de Levi.

"_Eren."_ Lo llamó, con un tono seductor, incluso. Eren parpadeó ante el repentino cambio en su voz, sintió su rostro arder un poco. _"¿H-huh?"_

_"Si de verdad quieres hacerme un regalo por navidad, aquí hay algo que puedes darme."_ Levi dijo, empujando el hombro contrario hacia abajo suavemente, aplastándolo. Eren parpadeó varias veces, tratando de averiguar lo que Levi iba a hacer con él. Pero era tan inocente y despistado, que no podía...

_"L-Lev-¡MMPH!"_ el moreno fue interrumpido cuando Levi presionó sus labios contra los suyos, besándolo con fuerza. Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron mientras trataba de empujar al otro, su muñeca quedó atrapado y ahora se encontraba por encima de su cabeza. Levi usó su otra mano para deslizarla por debajo de la camisa color verde pálido de Eren, acaricio sus costados antes de ir hacia arriba en uno de sus pezones.

Frotó la carne color rosa, burlándose de él cuando Eren gimió. Una parte de Eren tenía ganas de más, y otra parte de él quería que él se detuviera. Pero la parte que estaba rogando y pidiendo a gritos más, parece estar ganando. Levi sonrió un poco al pellizcarlo con fuerza, recibiendo un medio gemido ahogado del castaño.

Él utilizó esta oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en la boca contraria, degustando de la menta, esta se estaba entre ambas lenguas. Eren dejó escapar un gemido involuntario, tenía los ojos medio cerrados y la visión borrosa ante la lujuria y tenía pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Levi comenzó a robar el dulce de menta de la lengua de Eren mientras todavía jugaba con el pezón del castaño. Se apartó del beso, separándose del cuerpo contrario, sonriendo a la vista delante de él.

A pesar de que las muñecas de Eren eran libres ahora, ambas seguían ahí en su lugar. Entrecerrados sus ojos esmeralda, Eren jadeaba por el calor mientras su rostro se volvía de un cereza pálido. Abrió la boca, dejando que un pequeño chorro de saliva saliera por la comisura de sus labios color rosa.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor se podían ver en su frente. Su camisa de color verde pálido se veía en mal estado ya que Levi había tirado hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Levi miró a Eren por un momento, absorbiendo el sabor de la menta dentro de su boca. _"Je, ¿realmente te gusta tanto?"_ Bromeó, inclinándose más cerca de la cara enrojecida del menor.

_"Nnh..."_ Él gimió, realmente sin ganas de contestar con sinceridad. Levi rió entre dientes, antes de empujar sus labios una vez más en contra de Eren, ganando un pequeño gemido del moreno. Sus lenguas bailaban juntas, de vez en cuando chupando el caramelo de menta, ya que ambos podrían probar la menta picante de aquel dulce.

A los pocos minutos del beso, mientras chupaban y saboreaban la menta, el dulce eventualmente agotado cada vez se hacía más pequeño. Pero ya que esta era el "regalo" de Levi, Eren tomó el último trozo de la menta y la aplastó con sus mandíbulas, saboreando los últimos segundos de la menta.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, le sonrió un poco a Eren. El castaño se sonrojó aún más. Levi se inclinó al lado de la oreja y sopló antes de susurrar con voz ronca, ganando un escalofrío por parte del menor. _"¿Quieres continuar?"_

Eren se estremeció ante sus palabras. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea recta, demasiado avergonzado como para decir la verdad. Aunque Eren se mantuvo en silencio, Levi ya sabía la respuesta desde que sintió algo golpearle el muslo, ese algo provenía de "ahí" abajo. Levi comenzó a mecer su cadera contra la de Eren, volviéndolo loco de placer. _"U-hgn…" _Eren logro suprimir la mayor parte de sus gemidos.

"_Ahora dime que es lo que quieres, Eren." _Levi susurro en su oído. El castaño se mordió el labio tratando de no dejar escapar lo que parecía un fuerte gemido. Eren había pasado por esto muchas veces, pero él todavía no podía dejar de creer que esos ruidos eran embarazosos. Incluso Levi nunca se cansaba de las burlas "no es solo un gemido, maúllas."

"_¡N-no nyaa!"_ Sus ojos color esmeralda se abrieron cuando sintió las uñas de Levi clavarse en su nuca. Levi sonrió antes de acariciar su cuello para luego llevar sus labios y chupar, dejando la creación de una nueva marca en el cuello de Eren.

Mientras Eren estaba distraído, el pelinegro bajo una mano hasta la entrepierna del menor dándole un leve apretón, haciendo que el cuerpo de Eren diera una sacudida y lanzara un jadeo ante la sorpresa._ "¡L-Levi!"_

El mayor procedió a deslizar una de sus manos por debajo el pantalón de Eren, acariciando su miembro por encima de los bóxer. Eren se mordió el labio inferior provocando que se volviera de un rosa más fuerte, otro gemido involuntario escapo a través de su garganta. Esto despertó al pelinegro aún más, haciendo que los pantalones se volvieran muy incomodos.

"_Tú sabes lo que quieres. ¿Quieres que mi polla este dentro de ti, embistiendo tu pequeño culo apretado, hasta romperlo por el inmenso placer?" _Él dijo, susurrando justo al lado del oído de Eren.

Eren no pudo evitar soltar un gemido sin sentido en voz alta. Levi sonrió ante su resistencia, quitándole rápidamente la ropa al castaño, dejándolo desnudo. Eso hizo que la cara de Eren se volviera cinco tonos más rojos. _"¡E-Espera"! _Extendió una mano para detener al mayor, pero sus muñecas fueron tomadas una vez más.

Levi llevo las manos de Eren por encima de su cabeza. Eren pudo oír un clic proviniendo de ese lugar. Eren llevo su vista hacia sus muñecas, notando que habían sido encadenadas por unas esposas… ¿de dónde salieron?

Antes de que Eren tuviera oportunidad para protestar, Levi le dio otro beso, deslizando su lengua por los labios del castaño. Levi deslizo sus dedos por el cuellos de Eren, hasta el pecho, y luego el abdomen, entonces seguir hasta su miembro y lo acarició.

El moreno dejo escapar un suspiro, rompiendo el beso. A Levi le gusto la reacción que había conseguido, y acaricio el miembro de Eren en un ritmo más rápido.

Unos minutos más tarde, Eren empezó con un lloriqueo, gimiendo mientras Levi mantenía el ritmo. _"¡L-Levi me v-oy a-!" _Antes de que Eren pudiera dejarlo salir, Levidetuvo inmediatamente la masturbación y apretó la base de su miembro, haciendo a Eren gemir en voz alta. _"¿P-por qué lo hiciste…?" _Él lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos color esmeralda, y los ojos color grises se clavaron en los suyos.

Levi no dijo nada, pero una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios, poniendo dos dedos delante de la cara del menor. _"Chupa." _exigió.

Eren pareció vacilar por un momento, pero luego acepto los dedos en su boca y comenzó a lamer, pasando su lengua por ellos. Levi se inclinó a un lado y sacó una caja, abrió la tapa sacando una botella. Bebió un poco su contenido, pero sin tragar.

Levi retiró sus dedos de los labios de Eren y los sustituyo por sus propios labios, haciendo que aquel liquido se deslizara hacía la garganta de Eren. Eren involuntariamente trago, parpadeo rápidamente. _"¿Q-qué fue eso?" _

"_Algo que te hará sentir aún mejor"_ dijo con un tono y una sonrisa que hizo que Eren se estremeciera. _"¿H-heh?"_ pero su pregunta fue rápidamente respondida al sentir el calor de su cuerpo yendo hasta más, sus ojos brillaron con lujuria y su respiración se hizo más pesada.

Levi se rio entre dientes. _"Sí, esta es la primera vez que utilizamos el afrodisíaco. Así que disfruta de él."_ Dicho esto, Levi estrelló su dedo ensalivado en la entrada de Eren, provocándole espasmos ante ninguna advertencia.

El castaño dejó escapar un grito agudo y se estremeció un poco, la mayor parte por placer, pero también un poco por el dolor. Se retorció por debajo del otro, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación. Pero paso rápido debido a la droga que había conseguido antes, y gimió con placer y más fuerte de lo habitual.

Levi procedió a añadir dos dígitos más, haciendo al castaño gemir más. Levi empezó en la búsqueda de ese manojo de nervios, y lo encontró una vez que el cuerpo de Eren se tensó y dejo escapar un grito agudo. Levi lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, y continúo burlándose de él golpeando deliberadamente en ese lugar.

"_¡Uuuh… Nnh! ¡L-Levi!" _Él gimió mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. Levi se inclinó de nuevo. _"¿Hm? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" _Preguntó en broma, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos grises.

"_Levi… ¡ahh!" _Gimió al ser interrumpido por tres dígitos frotándose deliciosamente por ese lugar. Y puesto que el efecto de la droga seguía en él, le hacía sentir más placer, por lo que su mente se nublaba con la lujuria. _"¿Huh? Yo no puedo oírte, Eren."_

"_N-nhh… ¡Y-yo… yo te quiero en mí! ¡P-por favor!"_ Eren rogó, traqueteando las esposas. Sufriendo por la droga, con ganas de más toque, mucho más.

"_Oh… ¿Y qué quieres que haga exactamente?" _Acarició la punta del pene de Eren, endurecido, y cubierto con pre-semen.

"_U-uh, ¡por favor!... ah, quiero qu-¡ahh! ¡Fóllame! ¡P-por favor!"_

Eso es todo, no podía aguantar más. Levi retiró rápidamente sus dedos, desbrochando su propio pantalón y sacó su miembro erecto, sonriendo al notar que Eren se había sonrojado ante la vista.

El pelinegro se inclinó hasta el oído del Cataño y susurró. _"Relájate, ¿de acuerdo?"_

Justo después de la advertencia, Levi se metió fuertemente en la entrada de Eren, haciendo que el menor arqueara la espalda ante el dolor y el placer, lanzando un grito agudo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente debido al calor y el dolor. _"Tan apretado…"_ murmuró el mayor.

Levi besó las lágrimas de Eren. _"Se sentirá bien pronto."_ Eren solo podía gemir cuando Levi empezó a empujar levemente en él, el pelinegro lo masturbo para aliviar el dolor. El dolor se iba yendo poco a poco con cada embestida y Eren dejo escapar sus gemidos.

"_¡Ah!... ¡Oh!... ¡AH! ¡Justo ahí!"_

Levi sonrió mientras embestía más y más rápido, golpeando su próstata. Eren arqueaba la espalda y gritaba de placer ante cada embestida, su mente iba muy vaga y su voz era incontrolable.

La droga sólo hizo que eso sea aún más placentero, Eren continuo dejando escapar gemidos. El calor comenzó a construirse en el interior de Eren, un hilo de saliva comenzó a descender desde la comisura de sus labios, se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Levi.

"_¡M-me v-!" _Antes de que el castaño pudiera terminar, su semen fue disparado, arqueando su espalda de puro placer, salpicando en el estómago de ambos. Un poco había caído en el rostro de Eren, haciendo la vista aún más erótica.

Levi sonrió, dándole un rápido beso a Eren en los labios. _"Bueno, eso fue rápido, pero…"_

Los ojos esmeralda de Eren se abrieron cuando sintió a Levi empujar nuevamente en él. _"¡P-pero, yo sólo!"_

"_Pero no he llegado aún. Y también, tú todavía estas duro, aún después de que ya te hayas venido, pequeña puta."_ Eren se ruborizó y trato de ocultar su rostro de él. Levi sonrió ante lo lindo que era y besó su frente, por lo que Eren se sonrojo aún más. Si es que eso era posible.

Levi comenzó a moverse nuevamente. No, para nada lento como al principio. Él comenzó a moverse duro y rápido contra Eren, haciendo a Eren gemir y gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cada vez que el pelinegro tocaba su próstata. _"¡L-Levi!"_

"_Tan caliente y apretado… es como que estas hecho para mí." _Levi se inclinó y beso a Eren, este le devolvió el beso. Sus lenguas bailaban juntas mientras Eren dejaba escapar gemidos ahogados.

"_¡MMPH! Whh, ¡ah! ¡M-más!"_

Sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, Levi empujó aún más duro y más rápido que antes. Ambos podían sentir el calor construyéndose dentro de ellos. _"¡P-por favor!"_ Eren gritó, deseando quitarse las esposas.

Levi se dio cuenta de ello y lo hizo. El castaño inmediatamente paso sus brazos por el cuello del otro, tirando de él en un beso profundo.

Los dos continuaron a gusto, antes de que Eren se alejara ante la falta de oxígeno, jadeando. El castaño acercó sus labios al cuello del pelinegro y comenzó a chuparlo, creando una marca.

Levi gimió en silencio mientras seguía empujando, Eren dejaba escapar gemidos constantes.

"_¡M-me vengo!"_ Dijo Eren entre gemidos.

"_Yo también… Grita mi nombre." _Levi susurro junto a su oído, mordisqueándolo. Después de unos pocos empujes en las próstata, Eren se vino y arqueó la espalda, gritando el nombre de Levi.  
Mientras que al mismo tiempo, Eren apretó los muros de su entrada alrededor del miembro de Levi, haciendo a Levi llenarlo con su semilla hasta el borde, gimiendo el nombre de Eren.

Los dos se quedaron dónde estaban, sintiendo el resplandor del clímax. Levi enfocó sus ojos gris tormenta directo a los esmeralda del castaño.

"_Te amo Eren" _Dijo, acariciando la mejilla del castaño. Eren se ruborizo.  
_"Y-to te amo a ti también."_

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Eren lo rompió. _"Por cierto… ¿Qué era esa caja que traías?" _Pregunto, señalando el regalo que Levi traía al llegar a casa.

Levi parpadeó, y luego se echó a reír. Lo tomo en sus manos y se lo extendió a Eren. "_Ábrelo."_

Eren quedó mirando la caja decorada de color verde y rojo por un rato antes de abrirla. Sus ojos se abrieron. _"E-esto es…"_

Levi sonrió. Una numerosa cantidad de caramelos de menta se encontraban envueltos en el interior, junto a una pequeña nota que decía "Feliz Navidad"

El mayor se inclinó para darle un beso al castaño, ruborizándolo. _"Ahora podríamos tener más diversión con los dulces de menta, ¿no?"_

**-x-**

**¡AL FIN TERMINE DE TRADUCIRLO, JODER! :D. Si leyeron lo del principio, sabrán que este sensual One-Shot no es mío, originalmente está en inglés, pero bueno… La cosa es que me tomo dos tardes completas terminarlo Dx.  
Espero que mi esfuerzo les haya gustado ya que mi inglés es terrible :'D.**

**Dejen un Review**** para saber que les pareció, estaré subiendo más cosas para ustedes *corazón gay*.**


End file.
